


Dostawca Pizzy

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cass jest na diecie, Cass uczy się od dostawcy pizzy, Dean nie lubi hawajskiej, Destiel - Freeform, Dostawca Pizzy, M/M, Pizza Man - Freeform, Pizza guy - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145
Summary: Oto powstało to dziwne "coś". Pomysł był, gorzej z wykonaniem. Pewnie jeszcze tu wrócę i coś poprawię, ale na razie: lajk end szer if ju lajk!Za wszystkie błędy najmocniej przepraszam!





	Dostawca Pizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Oto powstało to dziwne "coś". Pomysł był, gorzej z wykonaniem. Pewnie jeszcze tu wrócę i coś poprawię, ale na razie: lajk end szer if ju lajk!  
> Za wszystkie błędy najmocniej przepraszam!

Dean Winchester przeciągnął się leniwie i założył swój ulubiony szlafrok. Był to jeden z nielicznych wieczorów, kiedy Sam był poza domem. Młodszy Winchester czasami zapominał o swoim celibacie, szedł do baru, gdzie poznawał jakąś dziewczynę i wracał dopiero nad ranem. Tym razem podobnie, Łoś wyszedł godzinę temu i nie zapowiadało się, by miał wrócić niebawem. Wieczór w domu należał więc do Deana. 

Słabością tego, bądź co bądź dorosłego mężczyzny, były seriale. Zwłaszcza seriale, w których byli urodziwi aktorzy. Zwłaszcza przystojni mężczyźni. Tak narodziła się miłość Deana do serialu "Dr Sexy".  
Nieczęsto to przyznawał, ale pociągali go mężczyźni. Po prostu lubił czasami na nich patrzeć, to wszystko. Absolutnie nie był gejem. 

Owego wieczoru miał się ukazać pierwszy odcinek kolejnego sezonu tego serialu. Los mu musiał sprzyjać, ponieważ, skoro Sama nie było, mógł bez przeszkód oglądać, nie narażając się przy tym na kpiny że strony brata. 

Pragnąc uczynić ten wieczór jeszcze lepszym, postanowił zamówić sobie pizzę. Oczywiście nie byle jaką, tylko swoją ulubioną: *tu wpisz nazwę swojej ulubionej pizzy*. Sięgnął po telefon i przeprowadził krótką rozmowę z młodą kobietą, która przyjęła jego zamówienie. 

Westchnąwszy ze szczęścia, poszedł do kuchni, gdzie otworzył piwo. Wróciwszy do salonu, włączył telewizor i, delektując się napojem, oczekiwał na zamówienie. 

Od dawna potrzebował chwili dla siebie. Kochał brata, ale przebywanie z nim przez cały dzień było męczące. Swoją drogą, zaczynał czuć się samotny. Owszem, miał Sama, ale to był inny rodzaj samotności. Zabrzmi to głupio i górnolotnie, ale Dean Winchester chciał kochać i być kochanym. 

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go pomruk, dochodzący z jego brzucha. Zerknął na zegarek. Odcinek miał się rozpocząć już za pięć minut, a to żadna przyjemność oglądać z pustym żołądkiem. 

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dean zerwał się z fotela i rzucił się, by je otworzyć. 

Za progiem stał mężczyzna, niewiele starszy od Winchestera i nieznacznie od niego niższy. Blondyn starał się uspokoić oddech po szybkim, wręcz desperackim biegu, ale nieskazitelnie niebieskie oczy nieznajomego w żaden sposób mu w tym nie pomagały. Był on ubrany w koszulkę z logo pizzerii, do której była przyczepiona plakietka z napisem "Castiel". W rękach trzymał duży karton. 

\- Dobry wieczór. Duża pizza hawajska, na nazwisko Winchester... - zaczął niskim głosem, ale Dean natychmiast mu przerwał. 

\- Hawajska? W życiu nie zamówiłbym tego świństwa. Zamawiałem *ponownie wpisz nazwę ulubionej pizzy*. 

Castiel-dostawca zerknął do notesu.

\- Musiała nastąpić pomyłka... - mruknął przepraszająco - Ale widzi pan, właśnie minęła dziewiąta, pizzeria zamknięta, nie mam możliwości dostarczenia właściwej pizzy... - zaczął się jąkać. - Czy wobec tego byłby pan tak miły i przyjął jednak hawajską? Nie wiem, co mógłbym z nią teraz zrobić, szef się wkurzy... Oczywiście zwrócę panu pieniądze... 

Dean go już nie słuchał. Trzasnął drzwiami i ruszył do salonu. Co za brak profesjonalizmu! Jak można pomylić zamówienia? Żeby on miał teraz jeść hawajską, z tymi obrzydliwymi ananasami? Wolne żarty! Człowiek ma swój honor i musi go bronić! 

Castiel przez moment stał i wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. To był jego ostatni klient na dzisiaj. Musiał coś zrobić z pizzą, inaczej mógłby dostać niezły ochrzan od szefa. Sam nie mógł jej zjeść, ponieważ był na diecie, ale mógł chociaż spróbować wcisnąć ją tej blondwłosej księżniczce. Bardzo urodziwej księżniczce, tak swoją drogą. Zresztą, spieszyło mu się do domu, ponieważ zaraz miał się zacząć jego ulubiony serial. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi były otwarte. Bez większego wahania wszedł do środka. 

Dean naburmuszony zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu i wpatrywał się w telewizor, gdzie dr. Sexy całował się z jakąś brunetką. Starał się skupić na fabule, ale wzburzone myśli mu w tym nie pomagały. Nie wiedział, co bardziej go irytuje: pomyłka w zamówieniu czy też piękne oczy nieznajomego dostawcy. 

Usłyszał szybkie kroki w korytarzu, które zaraz ucichły. Odwrócił głowę. Obiekt jego rozmyślań stał w progu i z otwartymi (pięknymi!) ustami wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora, gdzie doktor dalej robił to, co powinien robić. 

\- Czego jeszcze tutaj chcesz? - zapytał Winchester, wyraźnie rozdrażniony, ale też trochę zawstydzony. 

\- Pomyślałem... - zaczął dostawca niepewnie - Że może jednak mógłby pan wziąć tę pizzę. Oczywiście za darmo. 

Dean gwałtownie wstał z fotela, podszedł do niższego mężczyzny i wyrwał mu z dłoni karton. 

\- Niech ci będzie. W najgorszym wypadku wyrzucę ją psom. A czekaj, ja nie mam psów. Cóż, w takim razie będzie musiała zaczekać na mojego brata, który lubi takie świństwa. 

Błękitnooki stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, po czym zerknął przez ramię rozmówcy i mimowolnie zaczął patrzeć w telewizor. Po chwili spojrzał na zdezorientowanego Deana i wyjaśnił:

\- Tak się składa, że miałem w planach oglądać dzisiaj właśnie ten odcinek. Muszę już jechać, żeby mnie zbyt dużo nie ominęło. Dziękuję za tę pizzę. Szef by mnie chyba zabił, to już druga taka akcja w tym tygodniu... 

Dean mu przerwał: 

\- Są ogromne korki. Nie zdąży pan wrócić przed końcem odcinka... Więc... Jeśli pan chce... Możemy obejrzeć razem. Prowiant już jest - zażartował. 

"-Ty idioto!" - skarcił się zaraz w myślach. Po cholerę zapraszał obcego mężczyznę do spędzenia wspólnie wieczoru? Przecież to śmierdzi pedalstwem na kilometr! Nigdy by tego nie zaproponował, ten facet musiał go jakoś zaczarować. Co on, był jakimś aniołem, czy coś?! 

\- W sumie, czemu nie... Ale nie chciałbym przeszkadzać - mruknął ANIOŁ. 

\- I tak miałem spędzić wieczór samotnie, miło by było mieć towarzystwo - Dean wyciągnął na twarz swój najbardziej naciągany uśmiech, modląc się, by nie było tego po nim widać. 

\- W takim razie... Jestem Castiel - wyciągnął rękę. 

\- Dean - mruknął i połączył ich dłonie w silnym, elektryzującym uścisku. 

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. [Zawsze chciałam to napisać XDDDDD] 

\- Może usiądziesz? - zaproponował Dean po chwili milczenia. 

Castiel usiadł na kanapie. Winchester zajął miejsce obok niego. Po chwili skupili swoją uwagę na serialu. 

Atmosfera, z początku gęsta, z czasem się rozluźniła. Wspólnie zjedli całą pizzę - Castiel zapomniał o swojej diecie i zjadł ananasy z porcji Deana. Podczas przerwy gospodarz skoczył po butelkę czegoś mocniejszego. 

Alkohol sprawił, że po zakończeniu odcinka, byli już przyjaciółmi na śmierć i życie. Zdążyli porozmawiać na każdy temat - dzięki promilom poznali niektóre swoje sekrety. Nic tak przecież nie zbliża jak alkohol, prawda? 

Leciały już napisy końcowe. Dean i Cass - jak zaczął go czule nazywać Winchester - z jeszcze większym zapałem dyskutowali o swoich przemyśleniach na temat nowego sezonu. 

\- Jestem pewien, że doktorek w końcu hajtnie się z tą Jess czy jak jej tam. 

-Chyba żartujesz, przeleci ją, a potem zostawi dla tej rudej.

\- Jeśli już ma ją zostawić, to pewnie dla tego typa z recepcji. 

\- Myślisz, że...? Niemożliwe, przecież on jest w stu procentach hetero. 

\- A co, uważasz, że nie może jednocześnie lecieć na kobiety i facetów?

\- Trochę to... Dziwne. Nienaturalne. [SUPERnaturalne XDD tak mi się skojarzyło] - powiedział Dean i zarumienił się na skutek pewnych myśli. 

\- Nigdy nie myślałeś o facetach w ten sposób? Nie kłam, przecież widzę! 

\- No nie kłamię! Nie wyobrażam sobie robienia tego z facetem... 

\- Tak? Ciekawe jakbyś w takim razie zareagował, gdybym zrobił to... 

W tym momencie Castiel złożył namiętny pocałunek na ustach Winchestera. Trwał pewnie ze trzy sekundy, ale wydawał się wiecznością. Przerwał i spojrzał w zamglone, zielone oczy. Dean odparł: 

\- Cóż, powiedziałbym, że to było całkiem przyjemne. I spytałbym, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś. 

\- Skoro tak, powiedziałbym ci, że od dostawcy pizzy. Ale i tak byś nie uwierzył. 

Po tych słowach dostawca pizzy wrócił do swojego nowego ulubionego zajęcia - całowanie pijanego Deana Winchestera.


End file.
